User talk:Vatonica
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 2015 Map game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 20:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) civil war map game okay, so i signed up for this map game as mod 1. i have a suggustion for a rule. you do NOT have to split into the union and confederacy, but can create their own nation, as long as they have 3 members willing to join. Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 00:53, February 18, 2015 (UTC) This sounds great. But read the topic below on the talk page, and HELP. ~~Vatonica ignore above. that would make it to much like SSS Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 22:35, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Civil War Game Vat, this Civil War game you have made is way to similar to a franchise called Shattered Stars and Stripes. You are going to have to do something major to change the game in order to prevent it from being shut down. Just changing the time period isn't enough. Now if you had owners ok, it would be fine. However, without owners ok, this game is not going to be allowed to run. This rule has been enforced several times already, see Civilizations: Gloria vel Adeptus or Human Civilization. Both of those games where shut down for the same reason. I am giving you 24 Hours from posting this message to respond in some way or the game will be shut down. Thank you, and have a nice day. Wow, I had never seen that. See, I had tried to do this on the Althistory website, but nobody noticed it. I like the Civil war, and I was writing an althistory about it. The key point of this in NOT about everyone being a state, but about the Civil War. I do have some ideas about how to make it more civil war specific, such as being able to be a person (Lincoln, Davis, Grant, Lee, etc.) who commands. Would this be good enough? If not, Do you have any other suggestions? ~~Vatonica I don't think that would work. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 17:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC) What would, then? ~Vatonica To be honest, there isn't much you can do without changing the game. You could open it to allow players to play as the entire world, but beyond that there isn't much you can do. Allowing people to play as people won't really work imo. Does it need to be the entire world? Or could I have it just be significant countries (Mexico, Britain, France, Spain, Protugal, Russia, Prussia, British North America, Cuba) ~Vatonica Yes, cause what you descirbed is pretty much Shattered Stars 1. and when I say the entire world, I mean the game takes place in the entire world, not forgein powers controlled by players with the game taking place in the former US. I'm still confused about what is so similar. Stars and Stripes has nothing to do with the Civil war, and has a completely different backstory. ~Vatonica edge, seriously. are you really going to shut down every map game that uses the us states as playable countrys? his idea is differnt from SSS and SSSR in several ways 1), differnt time periond, 2) completly differnt set up. in the SSS francize, the states are agenst each other, weres in this game, there are only 2 nations, and players can play as 1 state from them. the multiple players per country thing is differnt than both SSS games, and any map game ive seen. 3)its the civil war. weres the SSS games are complete fiction, his is historicaly based. the only thing simaler that i can see is they both use states for contrys. honestly, it looks fun, so why shut it down over something so trivial? Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 22:33, February 18, 2015 (UTC) What he said. ~Vatonica Time period, as I said, is not enough to make it different. The differences are trivial at best. I am giving him a chance to change it, as apposed to the other 2 examples which where shut down pretty much right away at the owners request. Wait, so am I not allowed to have the states, in any way, used as their own countries? Because that makes MORE sense for the Civil War, when states rights were still big and armies were by state, not the whole country. Therefore the SIMILARITIES are trivial at best. There are only 2 nations in this. You are not allowed to split off completely and make a third. This is historically based, not in the future, so it has more of a basis. How else would you do a civil war map game that focuses on the strategy of the war? Vatonica (talk) 02:32, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Because I am not in the mood to argue this, I will allow it on the grounds that it remains, as you say, 100% historical. Should it turn into an SSS game, it will be shut down. What do you mean by "100% historical" and "SSS game"? I need to know so I can run this accordingly. Vatonica (talk) 13:19, February 19, 2015 (UTC) One more thing, my game doesn't even have every state. It has some territories, and there's no California, Oregon, or Nevada because there was nearly no fighting there. Also there are territories as historically accurate and no Alaska or Hawaii. Vatonica (talk) 13:23, February 19, 2015 (UTC) If I may give my honest opinion, it's too similar to SSS. But lemme enlighten you: 100 hidtorical means that you do not move from what happened in history. Yes, this means that basically the map game no longer has to be played since there's 0 divergences allowed SSS game means that it can't be states fighting to become the new US. Essentially, you can't do this map game without making it too much alike SSS. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 13:49, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I still think that it's not like SSS. The SSS franchise page references nothing about being the states, and it does say right at the beginning that it is "in the future" and that it is "Second Civil War". There has not been a single civil war (1860's civil war, to clarify) map game on this wiki, and I think that should change. Nobody has specifically said what makes it so similar, and until they make a valid argument, I will continue to do the map game. Just an FYI: I don't care who runs this (you could become the head mod, I'd be fine with that), as long as its in this format.Vatonica (talk) 13:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) We have said it, but here's it again: The concept of SSS: US falls apart and the states fight to gain dominance and form the new USA The concept of Civil War: US sorta falls apart and the states fight to gain dominance and form a new/retain the old USA Those concepts are so similar, it hurts. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 13:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Well if that's what you think, and since the civil war already existed, then why don't you think that SSS plagairised the Civil War? I don't think that them being "sorta" similar requires 100% historic accuracy, but it should be "sorta" accurate. Did SSS have anything to do with Slavery? Did it have a focus on Military Strategy? Was it at all based on history? Does yours have only most states, and some territories? Yours didn't have modern territories, such as Puerto Rico or Guam. And Finally, mine doesn't have foreign countries. So they're different. The truth is that it will be fun. What's wrong with letting this happen? If you don't want this to happen, then you're against this wiki, as the point of this wiki is Map games and fun and this does both. Vatonica (talk) 14:15, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, first of all your Civil War game sounds awesome and I can't wait to play, I'm New York. Second, for the free states I think you should add the territories of the west coast unless there's a reason. Third, I think it would be cool to add certain regiments and divisions for each state so we can keep track of armies Revolution 9 (talk) 15:54, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Congrats. The biggest bullshit I have heard today. Seriously. Did you even understand one bit of what I was saying? I don't have real problems with the map game, I just gave my opinion. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 16:17, February 19, 2015 (UTC) So you're saying that you're fine with this? It hasn't sounded like that. Vatonica (talk) 17:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC) 100% Historical and SSS Game mean the same thing; No states should be forming their own nations. You can still have the South Win the Civil War if that is the way the game is going to go. But if you allow for, lets say New York, to form it's own nation it gets shut down. As already stated, the differences are trival at best. yes, yours is based in history and SSS is based in fiction, but that doesn't change anything. Human Civilizations was based on the real world while Civilizations was based in a fantasy world. The former was still shut down for being too similar to the latter. Shattered Stars is an evolving franchise. The second game didn't have forgein nations at all, and included some territories. The third game will be in the 1930s. The point here is that Time period and forgein nations isn't enough to make it a new franchise. As I already stated, you can run it as long as it doesn't have New York or some other state forming it's own nation without reason. So it's ok if they can only be union or confederacy? Vatonica (talk) 19:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) As long as every state remains either in the union or in the confederacy yes, it's ok. Thank you. AS stated however, if it becomes an SSS-style game, it will be shut down. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 22:24, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, can I be mapmaker for Civil War (Map Game)? Revolution 9 (talk) 20:17, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but we need more people in order to start. So please also sign up as a state. Vatonica (talk) 20:25, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh, ok my bad. Revolution 9 (talk) 01:00, March 10, 2015 (UTC) We should have a nations page though, to keep track of stats for each state. Revolution 9 (talk) 01:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) That's a good idea. But right now, we need more people to sign up! Vatonica (talk) 01:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Vatonica, the union blockade had been on the CSA since beginning of war and judging by the map colors, I asume the war begins when the game begins. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:43, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Each state gets to decide whether or not to secede, with around 90% likelihood of red states secedining, 40% for purple states, and 5% for blue states. Also, each state gets to determine where they send their ships. Vatonica (talk) 23:40, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Vat, if people join can we have 1 state a person. It's much better. I'm trying to convince Edge. Revolution 9 (talk) 19:38, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Dead hand Game started, make your move. --firesofdoom 02:27, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hop on the AH wiki chat [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 20:29, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Btw, the entire Kentucky thing i didnt even talk to Edge about puttng on the map. Also, if you help me, i will guarentee you West Virginia and my secion of kentucky after the war, deal? [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 20:37, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I am building an Alliance, and would like you to join. Spartian300 (talk) 21:07, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Set Free I need you on Althist chat [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 20:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) 'War of the Nations' It has begun! Supergamer1 (talk) 20:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes 4 is going to start soon. you reserved Florida. Be ready. #PraiseRoosevelt. 04:18, August 10, 2015 (UTC) New world activity A civil war has just broken out and several nations are intervening in it. your nation may benefit from taking a stance on it to. http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game)#1018 Oniontree1 (talk) 03:13, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Civil War Map Game Could I be a mod in your map game please? Awesome history 28 (talk) 17:19, September 14, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Map Game It's starting on the 22nd September 2015. You signed up for Korea. Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:20, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hands of the Gods mapgame http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Hands_of_the_Gods_(Map_Game) Thought you were fucking Canadian. Balkans 3000 Hej! Thanks for joining my map game, balkans 3000 Boss902902 (talk) 02:14, December 1, 2015 (UTC) World At War II The Game shall begin Tomorrow at 6:30 PM Central Time. Hope to see everyone [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes']] It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 18:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Welcome World War: 1913 (Map Game) It's just started.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:10, October 12, 2016 (UTC)